Problem: If $x \diamond y = x+4y$ and $x \oslash y = 4y+2$, find $(2 \oslash 1) \diamond 3$.
Answer: First, find $2 \oslash 1$ $ 2 \oslash 1 = (4)(1)+2$ $ \hphantom{2 \oslash 1} = 6$ Now, find $6 \diamond 3$ $ 6 \diamond 3 = 6+(4)(3)$ $ \hphantom{6 \diamond 3} = 18$.